When a dentist suspects that a patient is suffering from a fractured bicuspid or molar posterior tooth, the problem is to identify which tooth is fractured and where the fracture is within the tooth. X-rays are generally used as part of the diagnostic procedures, but generally the dentist will not be able to see the fracture on X-rays because the fracture is too fine to be seen on radiographs. Therefore, a diagnostic tool is needed for specifically locating a fracture in posterior teeth which is not obvious on the basis of clinical examination.